


and you don't even know yet

by DragonNinjaAri



Series: Supernatural College AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/pseuds/DragonNinjaAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Sam have broken up for the final time, and someone's in need of some cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you don't even know yet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 29th, 2011.

It’s a sad day when Jess acknowledges that she and Sam are done for good. Make ups and breaks ups and honeymoons and crashes-- it’s all gone on so long that both of them have reached a sad moment of clarity. Sam is -- and probably always will be -- her best friend. But dating just won’t work. Not anymore.

“Hellooooo.”

A hand waves in front of her face. Oh, that’s right. Feminist Methodologies class, of course. She keeps zoning out. Becky Rosen, her friend and longtime go-to project partner, is sitting across from her, frowning in that way that accentuates the lines in her face and wrinkles up her cheeks and forehead in a way that’s so-- well, she’s always found Becky so amusing when she’s annoyed or concerned.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jess grins pulling her hair back behind her ear and picking up her pen. “What were we talking about again?”

“That big presentation thing, but sooooo not important anymore.” Becky leans forward, her folded hands supporting her chin, eyes scrutinizing and piercing. It’s like she’s a mob boss or something -- that’s the reference she’d make, at least, if Jess remembers right. She’s  _always_  making references like that. “What’s up? You’ve always gotta snap me out of my post-meta daze.” (Becky’s talking about how she spent all last night writing up an angry dysentery about the latest book in this series she likes, about how they got the narrative  _all wrong_  and she needs to fix it. It’s positively adorable when she gets indignant.) “You only get like this when they’re outta that double-whipped espresso thing or when-- uh oh.” And then she leans  _closer_  and suddenly snatches Jess’s manicured, dark blue painted fingers, studying them. “Ohhhhh no. Honey. Breakup nails. I’m so sorry.”

It’s Jess’s philosophy that people who wear black to mourn a breakup are only heightens the pain of the breakup; they start to associate it with the pain of losing a loved one, rather than trying to think of what can come from this, the future they have and what they can salvage, the friendship to come from their former relationship. (Maybe she’ll become a psychology major instead of sociology; she’s good enough at it.) So she declared, back when she was thirteen and Chuck Simmons broke her heart, that she’d only use this particular shade of blue to signify the end of a relationship. Of course Becky learned of this when they were just first-years, partnered up at random on the first of many group projects, during a study session that turned into a sharing session, after Jess let slip that she was dating Sam Winchester, the hot new prospect on campus and the one who Becky had, on the first day of classes, blabbed out her whole life story to in a fit that she would later claim was delirium.

In a hushed voice, Becky asked, “Is it-- I mean, you two are getting back together, right? Two years, and--”

Curling her hand around Becky’s, patting the top of it, Jess regretfully says, “No. We’ve decided…it’s best this way. On and off again and-- well, we’re just better as friends. It’s overdue, anyway. It was great while it lasted, but we just-- we need to move on.”

And though she doesn’t sound too broken up over it -- she’s had a weekend to mourn and really, it’s not like Sam’s  _dead_ , and she can get closer to him in a different way now -- Becky snaps the notebooks in front of them closed and wraps her other hand about Jess’, clutching them tight.

Halfway to confusion and just a bit more to amusement, Jess asks, “What’s all this…?”

“Plan later! We’ve got a date with popcorn and chick flicks! Not that romcom crap, but the ones that end with the two female leads laughing with their arms around each other. Hey! We can rewrite  _Bend It Like Beckham_! Get rid of that crap about needing a man!”

“ _Becky_.” Really, the enthusiasm is infectious. Oh no, she’s smiling awfully big. “I’m fine. Seriously. You don’t need to do this.”

But Becky just insists, “I  _want_  to. Besides, we’re overdue. Ohhh, what if we just go through everything on cable and talk about how to make it better? Like that night we were supposed to be studying for Overcoming Patriarchy! …Which, I suppose, actually  _was_  studying, wasn’t it? Oh well, we could--”

Wrenching her hand free from Becky’s, Jess places it over the excitable young woman’s mouth, but she can feel the grin forming beneath it. And Becky’s eyebrows, going up and down rapidly, just seal the deal.

“Fine. You and me and a night of bad-to-good movies. Maybe this time I’ll match up to your mastery, my teacher.” She mock bows and Becky’s positively radiant.

Yeah, this breakup won’t be so bad. She can already tell.


End file.
